Third Party
by jestertheork
Summary: Pretty simple timekiller by my standards, dudes a guy who gets paid to do little jobs. Kinda like a merc, he gets a Renamon, and... VIOLA! Instant story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1… maybe…

Chapter 1… maybe….  
"COLE!! GET THE F DOWN HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU DIT!"  
"NO WAY, YOUR SCARING ME!" Cole was hiding under his desk in the master bedroom.  
"Come on you big baby, your stronger than me how can you be scared? Is it Flamedramon?"  
"No."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I'm not saying!"  
"Oooohhhhhhhh……Oh!"  
No sooner did Jesse (bottom of the barrel female name…) and her pink/white-flamed Flamedramon leave the living room and walk to the hallway. Jesse had always been with Flamedramon, (girl) ever since she was four.  
Ever since the first tamers, (digimon tamers) Digimon were legalized after the whole "crap" as many would call it. They were given small rights, and were usually given to the younger youth. Luckily the Government was somewhat honorable in bio-emerging, (bear with me… I'm trying to say digimon coming from the digital world, correct me if I'm wrong) in which case, if it turns into a riot of battle and the wild Digimon were winning, the army would be involved. (Ironically enough, digizodeum is fing expensive, so if a soldier isn't a tamer, their fed) Anyway…  
Jesse crept to the door with only the worst idea in mind, only to have the door opened by Cole. He pushed her into the opposite room, and Flamedramon prepared for a battle and got into fighting position. (My laptops on my crotch and I can say that it is fing HOT!!) With her right hand/gauntlet raised high, Cole just gave her a high-five and walked on.  
"Where are you going?" Flamedramon asked hoping to fight Cole.  
"Sorry, I'd love to drop you're a in a heartbeat, but I've go shopping to do. Make yourself at home."  
"Uuuuuuuugh……." Jesse moaned on the floor in the other room.  
"Oh! Sorry master!" Flamedramon turned to her tamer.  
"Well… No goodbye? Fine, be back in a minute." Cole grabbed his keys from the dish by the door as he left. Cole had messy short black hair spiked up, gray muscle shirt, camouflaged jeans, brown work boots and those so uncommon now yellow polarized goggles. (Similar to Tai's but yellow and silver, and he wore them a lot)  
Cole walked to the driveway to his car…. And first car, he's 20. It was a 1979 Ford Escort, white and rusted to hell. A new white high as the roof spoiler, carbon-fiber hood and custom rims. The engine modifications are too numerous to describe, so lets just say, it's the pinnacle of rally/high school racecars.  
"Aaaahhhhh, my baby, you were always my second favorite car, sadly, I'll be in New Orleans in two days. Need to stock up!" Cole said as he entered the car, no need to lock it, his armory is the perfect weapon!  
Cole sped off ignoring the laws on his weekly shopping. He neared his first destination, "Singer's Gunporium."  
"Hate the name, love the prices!" He mumbled as Cole entered the store. Without talking he picked up two-hundred .40 cal bullets, one-hundred .30 cals, and five-hundred .22 cals. (practice gun)  
Cole left immediately to the most important store on the planet, the supermarket. He picked up twenty-five pizza pretzels and left to the final destination… A hobby shop. Cole was in a hurry, he knew the people who worked there, but he didn't talk much this time, he was in a hurry to get away from Jesse.  
"Hey Cole!" The Clerk said. "Wacha up to?"  
"Shopping" Cole replied as he filled a bag up with paintballs.  
"As usual."  
"D strait dude."  
Although usually the hobby store was the last destination, in this case it was the beach. Cole left to kill the time… And his hunger.  
Cole got out of the car when he pulled up the lot. He brought the paintballs with him as he laid down on the hood with his head resting on the roof checking for defects, when he felt something brush against his head.  
"Hello?" Cole asked.  
"Hmmmmmm." The being thought.  
"Ok…How 'bout this, friend or foe?"  
The being couldn't respond fast enough as Cole turned around whacking it in the face with the bag, shattering it on impact. The sudden movement sent them both off the car, the culprit on it's back, and Cole on his stomach… Face in between it's legs. Lol!  
"Ugh… Shouldn't of let my guard down…" The… Renamon said as SHE brought HER head up, "God dit, he made me piss myse… Giggle "  
"What the hell? Who are you?" Cole asked as he got up, "And what's that smell?"  
"My names Renamon, giggle and you're my tamer… Bursts out in laughter "  
"Sweet, finally some company… Wait… What did you say?"  
"You're my tamer."  
"No before that."  
"I'm Renamon?"  
"NO, before THAT!"  
"Oooooohhhhhh, you made me piss myself when you hit me with that bag."  
"What? Ack!! Eeeewwwwwww!!" Cole yelled as he realized his face was dripping. He whipped it off his face, making sure to hit Renamon with some. Now that he could see, he got a good look at his furry little partner. She had yellow fur, bit brighter than usual, purple wrist gauntlets, just shorter than Cole and had purple eyes. But the most noticeable thing was perhaps that she had a rainbow in the left side of her face from the bag.  
"What's this on my face?" Renamon asked.  
"Oh, that's just paint, don't worry, it's water soluble. We should go clean up at the showers by the beach, then we can go home."  
"I'm exited to see it, what's a shower?"  
It was then Cole realized that Renamon was one of the ones that didn't understand the real world at all. Regardless they both walked to the showers.  
"Well," Cole responded while walking across the beach, "A shower is something that sprays water on you to keep you clean… And it's a hell of lot better than licking yourself clean!"  
"Interesting…"  
It wasn't long before they reached the showers, Cole just had to wash his face, Renamon hat paint on her entire left side. She just followed what Cole did, to figure things out.  
"You know Renamon…"  
"What"  
"I've seen lots of Renamon with the name Renamon, we should give you a name."  
"Like?"  
"I'm thinking, Gold."  
"I like that."  
"Good, cuz it's easier to remember!"  
As they left the shower they went back to the car. Cole had a towel handy in his back seat, right next to a fresh bag of pizza pretzels.  
"So, what is this thing anyway?" Gold asked as she dried herself off.  
"Oh, this is a car, you use it to get around."  
"Like those ones over there?" She asked pointing to the cars on the road.  
"Yup."  
"How does it work?"  
"Hard to explain. We should head home, Jesse's probably mad as hell now."  
"Who?"  
"She's a friend of mine, she was pissed when she entered my house and she might still be now."  
"Why?"  
"She's always reminiscing about something, best to ignore it."  
Gold finished drying herself and entered the car with Cole. As he turned the car on, Gold nearly shot out of her seat from the sound.  
"SHUT UP!" She screamed smashing her fist on the dashboard. For the hell of it, Cole turned the car off, then back on, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!"  
"It's ok, it's supposed to do that."  
"Oh… Sorry"  
Cole pulled out of the lot and drove off. He gave her a pizza pretzel, she hesitated at first, then she ate it like she hadn't eaten in years. Cole was glad she liked… Ok, LOVED it… Because that was just about all he had… Next to pizza, or chips. At least it calmed her down during the ride, Cole had the feeling Jesse would have his head, since his partner was a girl. But he dismissed that for later


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

chapter 2... laaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmme  
(Taken in Gold's perspective... It seems kinda cool doncha think?)  
The car ride was quite strange to me, Cole didn't seem to talk too much, and now I had the feeling HE was controlling the speed of the "car." How did I get such a crazy idea? Because every corner the car nearly doubled in speed and Cole just smiled. His home seemed to be quite far away, but I didn't care, those pizza pretzels were fing awesome, why he took them away was beyond me. So I decided to ask.  
"Why the hell did you take those away? They were fing delicious!"  
"Do you want to know why"  
"YES THAT WAS THE QUESTION!!" I guess I really wanted those pretzels when I come to think about it. Oh well.  
"Ok ok. sigh It is a natural human goal to make more money, and a good industry is the JUNK FOOD industry. Junk food is waaaaaaay to popular, junk food is also bad for your health. That's why." He said eating the last in the bag.  
"Riiiiiiiiight… Are you sure you just wanted the last of it?"  
"Both."  
Then it went back to silence, honestly I found that quite boring. So I decided to ask Cole about his hobbies… I thought he looked like he had a lot.  
"Soooooooo, any hobbies?"  
"Videogames and sword crafting"  
I didn't understand "video games" I was going to ask him, until he said sword crafting.  
"Sword crafting?"  
"Yes, I make swords. My parents are annoyed by that one."  
"Why?"  
"Because they think I could find a girlfriend with all the time I spend around weapons."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Oh you follow mating season…. Greeeeaaaaaat."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Cole didn't seem too happy, I didn't understand why, so I changed the subject.  
"Any plans?"  
"Yeah, we gotta go to New Orleans in two days."  
"Where?"  
"Down south."  
"Oh, why?"  
"My job."  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh… Why?"  
" sigh Because the bayou part, or the swampy areas has numerous "haunted" houses, one in particular."  
"Are you some kind of ghost hunter?"  
"No, I'm a third party."  
That really got me wondering, my curiosity got the better of me, I had to ask.  
"Third party?"  
"Yes, a group of lazy aes who refuse to work in one place. Basically we work for everyone. It mostly involves fighting."  
"Aaaaahhhhhh, so now your basically going ghost hunting?"  
"R-ri-right…"  
"Something wrong?"  
"N-n-no…"  
That got me worried, was he… Afraid? I didn't have much time to think of it, since we pulled up at his house shortly after. His house was much larger than normal. Cole had me help him bring the supplies in. And apparently this, Jesse was still there.  
"Where the hell were you?… And who the hell is that?" The girl seemed to be ready for a fight, but the Flamedramon sat in a room near her looking at some box Cole called a TV.  
"Oh, your still here, Gold, why don't you hang with Flamedramon? I need to talk to Jesse."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Please don't call me sir, call me Cole, Cole Green."  
"K Cole." I left to be with Flamedramon and watched TV, Flamedramon seemed to be quite friendly, not like Jesse.  
Other perspective (nobodies actually)  
Cole walked around the kitchen preparing steaks while Jesse ranted on.  
"You know, f the other thing, I don't care about what you think. About that Renamon."  
"Her name is Gold, and what about her?" Cole replied marinating the steaks.  
"Beside the fact that it's awkward that she's a girl. She looks different."  
"Lighter in color?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe, she's a different kind?"  
"Could be, well I better be going."  
"Aaawwww, aren't you gonna stay for dinner? And didn't you have something to rant about?"  
"No, and, I forgot."  
"Whatever, seeya."  
Back to Gold's perspective  
It didn't seem that hard for Flamedramon to start a conversation, probably to divert me away from Jesse and Cole.  
"Hello, and you are?" Flamedrmon asked.  
"Gold, you are?"  
"Flamedramon, any hobbies?" That seemed to be a common first question.  
"Actually, I normally enjoy fighting, but almost all Renamon are like that."  
"Yeah, its funny you don't look like a Renamon."  
"Yeah, they say some Renamon came to be different than others, in more ways than others."  
"How so?" The conversation seemed quite interesting to Flamedramon.  
"Hard to explain, others do say that we're more open and polite."  
"Good to know…. What is that I smell?" That question made me notice it to, it smelled good.  
"I don't know…"  
"Smells like… STEAK!!" I didn't know what that was, but I had to ask Cole, but Flamedramon seemed to like it. Flamedramon and I walked to the kitchen, Jesse seemed to be leaving.  
"We leaving already, I wanted some steak." Flamedramon asked.  
"Yeah, we gotta get ready for the trip." Jesse replied.  
"Oh your going too? I thought it was just Cole and me?" Gold joined.  
"Well Jesse, Brad, and me were joining, we're third party too!" Flamedramon added.  
"Yup, we're all lazy bums aren't we?" Cole added, taking the steaks to the BBQ.  
"Well, see ya later." Jesse finished, they took the back door and I joined to talk to Cole and figure out more about this place. Flamedramon looked upset about leaving without eating any food or something. But Cole seemed to notice her dilemma.  
"Don't worry, stop by in half an hour." Cole whisered to Flamedramon.  
They left with not much of a goodbye. I talked to Cole for more information about this place. He just told me he'd show me more of the house after dinner, then continued cooking. So I decided to figure out how to work this… "TV"  
"GOD FING DIT!!" I guess the TV is harder than it looked. Ah who am I kidding… THAT WAS THE WORST CREATION IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND I WISH I COULD JUST SMASH IT!! Eh, it doesn't matter.  
Flamedramon has shown up during dinner for some steak, she seemed to enjoy it, so I gave it a try. And, MY GOD THAT IS THE GREATEST THING IN EXISTANCE!! Waaaaaaaayyyy better than the TV! Sorry, that's beside the point. Anyway, after he showed me around the house and "garage." The master bedroom seemed to be the second largest room. It had its own bathroom and walk-in closet. There was an office by the front door, it had tools and writing materials all over, he said that's where he modifies his guns.  
The garage was rather large and held three cars, he said one was a 1969 Fiat 500l, the other was a Sunbeam Tiger. He said those two were his, same with the Escort. But there was a early 70's GMC Sierra Classic in the corner that was his dads. It was run-down and done, but it didn't matter to me.  
The house had swords and other melee weapons hung everywhere, but the last room really got me wondering… The basement. The living room took up most of the area, it looked more like a better place for a pool table, but that was in the upstairs living room. This room was nothing more than… Deranged, it had a red tint from the lights, the walls were painted white, and there was no floor, only concrete. The walls had repeated holes, cracks and slashes which made me realize it was a training room.  
"I get the feeling this is a training room, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sorry for the gothic appearance, it keeps me calm."  
"What about the holes?"  
"It can get pretty rough, wanna spar?"  
"Sure, first one to surrender looses."  
"Take no prisoners!"  
Cole quickly got into fighting position across the room, so I did the same. He seemed so still, so I decided to take the first move. I charged towards him and preformed a low jump-kick to his chest, I preformed it flawlessly, but somehow he managed to grab my right leg and threw me back to my starting position.  
"Give up?" Cole asked me.  
"Hell no!" I guess I was determined to beat him, it was then I noticed his physique. He looked pretty strong, but more built for speed. 'I guess I should try something different, he looks like he fights like me.' I thought to myself  
"Nows my chance to attack. Remember, don't go strait, complicate it a little." He said.  
Cole took a strait dash at first, until he preformed evasive rolls from left to right. I thought he'd hit me from the left until he rolled again and then he was to my right. Unexpectedly, he hit me head on in the face with his fist, swept the floor and took me off my feet, followed by a slam to the chest in mid air.  
As I laid there I decided to try a simple approach, Cole expected me to improvise. I executed a perfect back-flip off the ground hitting him flat in the stomach. As I landed on my feet I hit Cole with an upper cut to the chest, I watched him hurdle up in the air and land on his back violently. Cole didn't move, didn't even breath.  
"Oh my god! Cole! I'm so sorry!!" I noticed a heartbeat when I knelt beside him, was he just toying with me? He cracked a smile and shot off the ground, taking me in the air. He held me my the fur in my chest, (gigity) and slammed me against the far wall. For a second, I thought I heard bones break, but it was just the wall shattering. I had no other choice but to knee him in the stomach. He was sent flying across the room and slid across the floor.  
Cole got up on his hands and knees, coughing up blood. It was then I noticed trace amounts of blood in my mouth… I guess he meant it when he said, "take no prisoners." I prepared for the worst and waited for him to get up, there was a lot of blood. When he was up, he stood there waiting for me to attack, I hesitated, but he would probably stand there forever, so I attacked. I went for a punch in the jaw, but he held my punch LITERALLY an inch from his face. And with a sudden move, he had me completely immobilized. I had to admit it, I was done.  
"Well you're a trooper." I said grunting in pain. Then Cole released me.  
"I get that sometimes, how are you feeling?"  
"Been better, never lost before."  
"Soon you won't."  
"…" Cole seemed rather sure about that.  
"We should get to sleep, tomorrow we'll get ready to head out."  
"Ok."  
That night I slept in the same bed as Cole, for no reason, I just felt like it. But I couldn't help but wonder… He had me immobilized, that's impossible, I'm stronger than him… Am I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4… I think…

Chapter 4… I think…  
The "gang" had already left through customs at the airport and were crossing through the runways to get to their private jet… Courtesy of the government. Cole was talking to Gold while everyone else was covering their ears from the passing jets.  
"HOW ARE YOU USED TO THIS!?" Brad yelled as a passing jet roared overhead.  
"MOST OF MY JOBS INVOLVE WALKING THROUGH DENVER'S RUNWAY!!"  
They all looked at Cole before they noticed he had headphones on with microphones attached. He was trying to calm Gold down. When they entered the jet it immediately took off. Only Cole, Brad and Jesse were stable, Flamedramon tumbled and Rock rolled a few feet.  
"Check it out, rolling stones!" Brad laughed at the sight.  
When the plane steadied, everyone got to work, Jesse used her management skills to chart everything. (Bullets aren't cheap!) Brad polished and maintained all the equipment. And Cole, well… He had to get Gold prepared. (I'm not telling why, you'll find out in THIS chapter)  
If Gold had to wear a dress, then she had to look good wearing it! The jet only had one bedroom, and that's where they were. (I'm listening to the song "who was in my room last night?" by the "butthole surfers" hate the band name, love the song!) Cole decided to get it started and said:  
"So, unfortunately we have to look formal, so the scruffy look won't work with the dress. Me or professional?"  
Gold had to admit, she was a bit messy, but when she saw Cole's dew, she immediately replied.  
"Professional."  
"Well, unfortunately there are none here, believe me, professionals are better when your covered in fur!"  
"F… Fine, where are the scissors?"  
"Forgot em', and I don't use those." Cole pulled out a switchblade. "No wonder your hair looks so sty!"  
Cole ignored the remark and immediately got to work. There was a LOT of fur, but after about two hours, Cole was finished.  
"Oh my god! You actually did a good job!"  
"What? You doubted me?"  
"Weeeeeeeelllllllllll… Yes, yes I did."  
Cole just smirked and handed her a towel, a toothbrush and toothpaste.  
"What's this?"  
"Use it to brush your teeth, your breath is baaaaaaaad. And take a shower to get the bits of fur out."  
Cole left to check up on the others, Jesse and Flamedramon were watching TV. And Brad and Rock were ogling chicks in a Playboy Magazine. He decided to use his laptop. Cole checked hi messages, there were two, one was a message from Brad bragging about the five grand he got from the diner problem. The other was a few invitations for the mission. He told Jesse to go to a computer and print them out.  
After that, Cole pulled out a custom Guitar controller from his pack and played a few songs till Gold came out. (He custom made two to be able to be taken apart) When Gold came out everyone looked at her.  
"Holy shit you actually did a good job!" Jesse said in surprise.  
"Yeah, I feel tem pounds lighter!"  
"Probably."  
Cole motioned her to come over and join him. Rock dropped his magazine and stared at her, jaw nearly hitting the ground.  
"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccce… If you think that's good, wait till you see her in a dress, she's got a good one!" Brad said a he chuckled.  
"REALLY!! I mean… What does it look like?"  
"You'll see." (And so will you)  
They all killed the time for about four hours, until they reached New Orleans, Louisiana. As they left the airport, Cole was talking on his phone/digivice.  
"Yeah, my babies here, I can see her… Good… How bout Gold?… Good… Don't worry, I'll get her one after the trip! It's legal right?… Kick a!… K, bye!"  
Gold couldn't hear what the other person was saying, and she didn't want to know! Until Cole pointed across the street, four super bikes, and a cruiser. There was a deep candy apple green Yamaha R-1 with extended fat rear tire, lots of chrome, and black and yellow flames. (Cole's) A Blue Kawasaki Ninja, light blue, chrome all around and with pink accessories which had white flames on them. (Take a guess) A pink Hyabusa, with all out modifications, extended fat rear wheel, chrome like there was no tomorrow. Black accessories, white neon around the heavily modified engine, and two small nitrous bottles in front of the rear wheel. (Jesse's, Cole has heavy performance mods, less crap added. The last super bike was a plain Ducati Monster. (Gold, seriously, search up that bike or I'll kill you, enough said) The last bike was a Star Roadliner in the same denim black they use in Harleys, (It's a black that fades from the sun) it had all the add-ons, and more chrome than you could comprehend. (Brad)  
"What's up with these?" Gold asked, she knew what a motorcycle was, she didn't know why they were there.  
"Oh s, I'll have to show you how to ride one, yours is the yellow one over there.  
"Is it mine or something?"  
"Yeah, I bought it for you."  
Gold bear-hugged Cole and ran to her bike to learn how to ride it, when she got on, she was overjoyed.  
"This is just so cool!"  
"Yeah, don't forget, you're a Digimon, you can only ride it with the governments permission… Or on family premises, I just so happen to own an empty warehouse by the docks back home."  
"Do I have permission now?"  
"Yes."  
"KICK FING A!!"  
Cole showed her all the basics and told her to follow him so she wouldn't break any laws. She was a quick learner, only fell over twice! They didn't need a car since they only brought their backpacks, so they had their bikes shipped there prematurely, Cole bought Gold's from a local dealership on the plane.  
They rode through the downtown and stopped by a McDonalds.  
"My god, hurricane Katrina, and this shouse is still alive?" Cole smirked sarcastically. After that, they continued out of the city and into the swampy countryside. After an hour, they reached a ferry. They continued for another hour ontil they reached their destination.  
A finely detailed gate barred them from the location inside. Everyone got off of their bikes and walked behind the bushes to put on their suits. The night sky twinkled with stars, fireflies flew freely and all the greenery sure WAS green. When they came out, they were ready to role. Cole had a tuxedo top and shoes, but the pants were military green and baggy, his hair was gelled back and his goggles were around his neck.  
Jesse was wearing a pink dress (extra cleavage) and had a white hibiscus flower in her hair. (Hoooooooooooot) Flamedramon was normal, she just helped Jesse into her dress. Brad wore a full tuxedo and Rock wore a little tuxedo top. (How cuite) But Gold was what they were looking forward to seeing, their jaws dropped when she came out. She had a plain yet perfect purple dress, her gloves were replaces with white lace that completely covered her arms, and she had a pink lily by her right ear. (Yes, that was just for me) The trim made the dress work, after a minute of gazing the glowing figure, everyone snapped out of it and moved back to the bikes.  
The human girls had their legs to the right as not to tear their dresses, since they could shift gears, everyone drove slowly. (Little homework for you, search up my theme song, "two minutes to midnight" by "iron maiden") After about two minutes of riding on a dirt road, (all the roads were dirt actually) they reached the real destination, a classic styled mansion, tip top job on the looks and perfectly suited the south. (Immagine the mansion in "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island" there ya go) There were cars everywhere, all Rolls Royces, and Jaguars, a perfect symbol this place was a ritzy place.  
The people gathering outside looked at the group as they walked to the front door, motorcycles aren't the best choice for a rich entrance. They showed there invitations and entered the mansion.  
"You know, it just occurred to me…" Jesse spoke up as they walked through the elaborate hall to the ballroom.  
"What?" Cole replied.  
"How could you afford that Ducati? I saw you pay some guy upfront."  
"So I brought some cash with me, so what?  
"How much?"  
"Two million on a debit-card, and twenty grand in my wallet. How much did you bring?"  
"One million."  
Brad overheard the conversation and joined in.  
"That little? I brought three million!" Cole just frowned, then backhanded them across the face.  
"That was for bringing too much! And that was for bringing too little!"  
They continued on, until they reached the ballroom, it was garmented with extravagant curtains, and Large paintings of local pepper plantations, and ancestors. There was a HUGE chandelier over the floor. At least a few hundred people were packed into the mansion. People danced around the center, and others gathered at tables, a man, supposedly the butler approached to greet them.  
"Good evening madam." He said to Gold, making her blush,  
He took their helmets and backpacks and put them into the biggest closet any of them had ever seen.  
"So, what's up with the party anyway?" Gold just had to ask, and Cole replied.  
"Well, the owners of this house, are the owners of the haunted house. And since were clearing it out so they can declare it a tourist landmark. So as a gift from them, they invited us to a party, they have these weekly."  
"Haunted, it's just Bakemon." Jesse joined.  
"Yeah, but still…" Cole shivered.  
They stopped by the food table to get something to eat. After stuffing themselves Brad and Rock stayed with the crowd to find some singles and get lucky. And Jesse and Flamedramon explored the house to learn more about it's heritage. Cole would of joined them, but Gold insisted he'd dance with her, (Don't ask me how she knows how to dance, bear with me!)  
They danced on through the night, until it was getting late, Brad nearly flirted with the Head-of-the-House's wife. Dodging a wicked bullet, the owners insisted the group stay for the night. Brad of coarse, was punched in the gut by Cole, then by Gold, slapped by Jesse and backhanded by Flamedramon.  
When they woke up, they got out of their quarters and met up at the hallway to see Cole puking his guts out in the bathroom, with Gold by his side.  
"What the f happened here?" Jesse yelled.  
"Ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh! Not so loud." Gold whispered to her.  
"Sorry, I expected Brad to be the one with a hangover, weren't you dancing with Gold?"  
"I was… Cough Then we left to socialize with the… Puke Others…" Cole said as good as he could.  
"And then SOMEONE, had a little too much to drink." Gold added.  
"Don't fret Gold, he always gets drunk on parties, probably why he's such a dumba!" Jesse said.  
"Mentally impaired… Cough Buzzkill…" Cole replied.  
Jesse babbled on for at least an hour, her and Gold were the only ones next to Cole through that. Flamedramon was pretty grumpy in the mornings, and needed breakfast to cool her off. And Brad and Rock just wanted another beer. (Special request before they got there)  
After so much talking with no reply, Cole shot up looking 100. Gold was surprised by his ability to shake off something THAT fast, Jesse was expecting it. Cole and Gold bolted to the kitchen to make themselves each a pot of coffee, leaving Jesse in the dust.

After that, they all met up in the ballroom, which was surprisingly spotless. Cole and Gold were jumping from the caffeine, Jesse and Flamedramon were neutral. And Brad and Rock were surprisingly sober, despite cleaning out the last six-pack. They thanked the owners for their hospitality and went back to their bikes.  
They drove off back to the gates and went behind the bushes to change back, Cole could of changed by the bike, but he had to piss. When they came back, the humans put on their weapons, before they left, Cole spoke up and said:  
"Next stop, unfortunately, Lagasse Manor!" (Lagasse is my French family name)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4… I think…

Chapter 4… I think…  
The "gang" had already left through customs at the airport and were crossing through the runways to get to their private jet… Courtesy of the government. Cole was talking to Gold while everyone else was covering their ears from the passing jets.  
"HOW ARE YOU USED TO THIS!?" Brad yelled as a passing jet roared overhead.  
"MOST OF MY JOBS INVOLVE WALKING THROUGH DENVER'S RUNWAY!!"  
They all looked at Cole before they noticed he had headphones on with microphones attached. He was trying to calm Gold down. When they entered the jet it immediately took off. Only Cole, Brad and Jesse were stable, Flamedramon tumbled and Rock rolled a few feet.  
"Check it out, rolling stones!" Brad laughed at the sight.  
When the plane steadied, everyone got to work, Jesse used her management skills to chart everything. (Bullets aren't cheap!) Brad polished and maintained all the equipment. And Cole, well… He had to get Gold prepared. (I'm not telling why, you'll find out in THIS chapter)  
If Gold had to wear a dress, then she had to look good wearing it! The jet only had one bedroom, and that's where they were. (I'm listening to the song "who was in my room last night?" by the "butthole surfers" hate the band name, love the song!) Cole decided to get it started and said:  
"So, unfortunately we have to look formal, so the scruffy look won't work with the dress. Me or professional?"  
Gold had to admit, she was a bit messy, but when she saw Cole's dew, she immediately replied.  
"Professional."  
"Well, unfortunately there are none here, believe me, professionals are better when your covered in fur!"  
"F… Fine, where are the scissors?"  
"Forgot em', and I don't use those." Cole pulled out a switchblade. "No wonder your hair looks so sty!"  
Cole ignored the remark and immediately got to work. There was a LOT of fur, but after about two hours, Cole was finished.  
"Oh my god! You actually did a good job!"  
"What? You doubted me?"  
"Weeeeeeeelllllllllll… Yes, yes I did."  
Cole just smirked and handed her a towel, a toothbrush and toothpaste.  
"What's this?"  
"Use it to brush your teeth, your breath is baaaaaaaad. And take a shower to get the bits of fur out."  
Cole left to check up on the others, Jesse and Flamedramon were watching TV. And Brad and Rock were ogling chicks in a Playboy Magazine. He decided to use his laptop. Cole checked hi messages, there were two, one was a message from Brad bragging about the five grand he got from the diner problem. The other was a few invitations for the mission. He told Jesse to go to a computer and print them out.  
After that, Cole pulled out a custom Guitar controller from his pack and played a few songs till Gold came out. (He custom made two to be able to be taken apart) When Gold came out everyone looked at her.  
"Holy shit you actually did a good job!" Jesse said in surprise.  
"Yeah, I feel tem pounds lighter!"  
"Probably."  
Cole motioned her to come over and join him. Rock dropped his magazine and stared at her, jaw nearly hitting the ground.  
"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccce… If you think that's good, wait till you see her in a dress, she's got a good one!" Brad said a he chuckled.  
"REALLY!! I mean… What does it look like?"  
"You'll see." (And so will you)  
They all killed the time for about four hours, until they reached New Orleans, Louisiana. As they left the airport, Cole was talking on his phone/digivice.  
"Yeah, my babies here, I can see her… Good… How bout Gold?… Good… Don't worry, I'll get her one after the trip! It's legal right?… Kick a!… K, bye!"  
Gold couldn't hear what the other person was saying, and she didn't want to know! Until Cole pointed across the street, four super bikes, and a cruiser. There was a deep candy apple green Yamaha R-1 with extended fat rear tire, lots of chrome, and black and yellow flames. (Cole's) A Blue Kawasaki Ninja, light blue, chrome all around and with pink accessories which had white flames on them. (Take a guess) A pink Hyabusa, with all out modifications, extended fat rear wheel, chrome like there was no tomorrow. Black accessories, white neon around the heavily modified engine, and two small nitrous bottles in front of the rear wheel. (Jesse's, Cole has heavy performance mods, less crap added. The last super bike was a plain Ducati Monster. (Gold, seriously, search up that bike or I'll kill you, enough said) The last bike was a Star Roadliner in the same denim black they use in Harleys, (It's a black that fades from the sun) it had all the add-ons, and more chrome than you could comprehend. (Brad)  
"What's up with these?" Gold asked, she knew what a motorcycle was, she didn't know why they were there.  
"Oh s, I'll have to show you how to ride one, yours is the yellow one over there.  
"Is it mine or something?"  
"Yeah, I bought it for you."  
Gold bear-hugged Cole and ran to her bike to learn how to ride it, when she got on, she was overjoyed.  
"This is just so cool!"  
"Yeah, don't forget, you're a Digimon, you can only ride it with the governments permission… Or on family premises, I just so happen to own an empty warehouse by the docks back home."  
"Do I have permission now?"  
"Yes."  
"KICK FING A!!"  
Cole showed her all the basics and told her to follow him so she wouldn't break any laws. She was a quick learner, only fell over twice! They didn't need a car since they only brought their backpacks, so they had their bikes shipped there prematurely, Cole bought Gold's from a local dealership on the plane.  
They rode through the downtown and stopped by a McDonalds.  
"My god, hurricane Katrina, and this shouse is still alive?" Cole smirked sarcastically. After that, they continued out of the city and into the swampy countryside. After an hour, they reached a ferry. They continued for another hour ontil they reached their destination.  
A finely detailed gate barred them from the location inside. Everyone got off of their bikes and walked behind the bushes to put on their suits. The night sky twinkled with stars, fireflies flew freely and all the greenery sure WAS green. When they came out, they were ready to role. Cole had a tuxedo top and shoes, but the pants were military green and baggy, his hair was gelled back and his goggles were around his neck.  
Jesse was wearing a pink dress (extra cleavage) and had a white hibiscus flower in her hair. (Hoooooooooooot) Flamedramon was normal, she just helped Jesse into her dress. Brad wore a full tuxedo and Rock wore a little tuxedo top. (How cuite) But Gold was what they were looking forward to seeing, their jaws dropped when she came out. She had a plain yet perfect purple dress, her gloves were replaces with white lace that completely covered her arms, and she had a pink lily by her right ear. (Yes, that was just for me) The trim made the dress work, after a minute of gazing the glowing figure, everyone snapped out of it and moved back to the bikes.  
The human girls had their legs to the right as not to tear their dresses, since they could shift gears, everyone drove slowly. (Little homework for you, search up my theme song, "two minutes to midnight" by "iron maiden") After about two minutes of riding on a dirt road, (all the roads were dirt actually) they reached the real destination, a classic styled mansion, tip top job on the looks and perfectly suited the south. (Immagine the mansion in "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island" there ya go) There were cars everywhere, all Rolls Royces, and Jaguars, a perfect symbol this place was a ritzy place.  
The people gathering outside looked at the group as they walked to the front door, motorcycles aren't the best choice for a rich entrance. They showed there invitations and entered the mansion.  
"You know, it just occurred to me…" Jesse spoke up as they walked through the elaborate hall to the ballroom.  
"What?" Cole replied.  
"How could you afford that Ducati? I saw you pay some guy upfront."  
"So I brought some cash with me, so what?  
"How much?"  
"Two million on a debit-card, and twenty grand in my wallet. How much did you bring?"  
"One million."  
Brad overheard the conversation and joined in.  
"That little? I brought three million!" Cole just frowned, then backhanded them across the face.  
"That was for bringing too much! And that was for bringing too little!"  
They continued on, until they reached the ballroom, it was garmented with extravagant curtains, and Large paintings of local pepper plantations, and ancestors. There was a HUGE chandelier over the floor. At least a few hundred people were packed into the mansion. People danced around the center, and others gathered at tables, a man, supposedly the butler approached to greet them.  
"Good evening madam." He said to Gold, making her blush,  
He took their helmets and backpacks and put them into the biggest closet any of them had ever seen.  
"So, what's up with the party anyway?" Gold just had to ask, and Cole replied.  
"Well, the owners of this house, are the owners of the haunted house. And since were clearing it out so they can declare it a tourist landmark. So as a gift from them, they invited us to a party, they have these weekly."  
"Haunted, it's just Bakemon." Jesse joined.  
"Yeah, but still…" Cole shivered.  
They stopped by the food table to get something to eat. After stuffing themselves Brad and Rock stayed with the crowd to find some singles and get lucky. And Jesse and Flamedramon explored the house to learn more about it's heritage. Cole would of joined them, but Gold insisted he'd dance with her, (Don't ask me how she knows how to dance, bear with me!)  
They danced on through the night, until it was getting late, Brad nearly flirted with the Head-of-the-House's wife. Dodging a wicked bullet, the owners insisted the group stay for the night. Brad of coarse, was punched in the gut by Cole, then by Gold, slapped by Jesse and backhanded by Flamedramon.  
When they woke up, they got out of their quarters and met up at the hallway to see Cole puking his guts out in the bathroom, with Gold by his side.  
"What the f happened here?" Jesse yelled.  
"Ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh! Not so loud." Gold whispered to her.  
"Sorry, I expected Brad to be the one with a hangover, weren't you dancing with Gold?"  
"I was… Cough Then we left to socialize with the… Puke Others…" Cole said as good as he could.  
"And then SOMEONE, had a little too much to drink." Gold added.  
"Don't fret Gold, he always gets drunk on parties, probably why he's such a dumba!" Jesse said.  
"Mentally impaired… Cough Buzzkill…" Cole replied.  
Jesse babbled on for at least an hour, her and Gold were the only ones next to Cole through that. Flamedramon was pretty grumpy in the mornings, and needed breakfast to cool her off. And Brad and Rock just wanted another beer. (Special request before they got there)  
After so much talking with no reply, Cole shot up looking 100. Gold was surprised by his ability to shake off something THAT fast, Jesse was expecting it. Cole and Gold bolted to the kitchen to make themselves each a pot of coffee, leaving Jesse in the dust.

After that, they all met up in the ballroom, which was surprisingly spotless. Cole and Gold were jumping from the caffeine, Jesse and Flamedramon were neutral. And Brad and Rock were surprisingly sober, despite cleaning out the last six-pack. They thanked the owners for their hospitality and went back to their bikes.  
They drove off back to the gates and went behind the bushes to change back, Cole could of changed by the bike, but he had to piss. When they came back, the humans put on their weapons, before they left, Cole spoke up and said:  
"Next stop, unfortunately, Lagasse Manor!" (Lagasse is my French family name)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Help me out on ideas here, I'm running dry

Chapter 5 (Help me out on ideas here, I'm running dry!)  
The group had been driving for a few hours, they each had two jerry-cans of gasoline, which they got from the manor. The roads were harsh, they quickly moved into unmarked roads. A good bit of the time was spent pushing the bikes around the mud, those machines just weren't made for this terrain, the exact opposite actually!  
"Are we there yet?" Jesse whined between heavy breaths.  
"No, just another hour until we reach the ferry." Cole said, barely winded.  
"How are you so energetic, the coffee would of ran out by now?" Brad interrupted.  
"Gold, I can understand, but you?" Rock added.  
"AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A FERRY?" Jesse yelled in a pissed off voice.  
"Chill out, we can't waste our breath on talking, and what do you mean, ferry?"  
"We couldn't take it because it leaves at five today." Cole replied.  
"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrre." Rock groaned, helping Brad bush the bike.  
Gold looked back at Cole, he looked scared, in a different way. He looked like he was hiding something… Important.  
"Something wrong, Gold?" Cole asked.  
"No, just thinking."  
"About what?" Jesse joined.  
"Nothing." Gold breathed.  
"Doesn't matter, there's a bridge past these trees leading to a small island. The ferry will pull in on the right of the island. Then we'll land at some trails, a kilometer or two, and we're there!" Cole changed the subject as they all got on their bikes.  
"You make it sound easy, why?" Flamedramon asked, looking at Cole suspiciously.  
"N-no r-re… No reason."  
"Oooooookaaaaaayyyyy…"  
After a quick, and slow trip across a fairly long log bridge, they noticed the ferry parked at the small island.  
"S, we're late!" Cole said on the radio.  
"How late?" Jesse asked.  
"Bout half-an-hour."  
"D."  
As they got on the boat, it drove away to the manor. The captain didn't say much, but the gang was used to it. Their drivers were paid to drive, not talk.  
"Doesn't the Captain look weird to you?" Gold asked, looking confused.  
"Nah, we're all used to it."  
"But still, he's kinda old, almost ghostly."  
"Shut up!" Cole yelled rather impatient.  
"Something wrong, Cole?" Gold asked concerned.  
"No."  
Gold was no fool, Cole was hiding something, and she was determined to find out what. Before she could say anything, a bell chimed as a signal that they reached their destination.  
As they left the boat, Cole looked back at the retreating ferry… And un-holstered his gun. No one noticed, until he fired and got tow bullets past the captains head and through the windshield of the boat. (His gun is two Colt Peacemakers fused into one double horizontal barreled, double revolver, madness)  
"What the fuck was that for!?" Jesse yelled.  
"Look." Cole pointed to the Captain, he didn't move.  
"Creepy."  
Cole didn't respond, he stayed behind the group and Gold naturally joined him. When they reached the mansion, they saw rotting trees, run down stock and slave houses. The place was s, no questions asked. They parked in the center of the courtyard and took no time in moving to the front door.  
Cole stepped aside by the front door, and moved into a welcoming position to impersonate a butler. Gold giggled and went to open the door.  
"It's locked." Gold tried to open it, but it didn't budge, she even tried kicking it down, but it was too solid.  
"God d southies…" Cole mumbled as he pulled out a fairly larger lock picking kit and made short work of the door. As they walked in, Gold just stared at him. The house was huge, and lets not forget… Empty.  
"There's no one here!" Brad said, rather annoyed.  
Cole just grunted, and shot a high up picture, knocking it down to the ground. After a long search through the house, they found nothing.  
"Empty!" Jesse said.  
"Well, we can't leave until the place is officially cleared." Flamedramon added.  
"Hold on, gotta call." Cole picked up the phone, no hello or goodbye. "There's another Digimon in the area."  
"Where?" Brad asked.  
"Dunno, he's too stealthy, can't track him."  
"Suppose we go to bed?" Gold asked Cole.  
"Sounds good, how bout in the lobby?"  
"No, there are bedrooms." Jesse added.  
"Yeah, sty ones, plus lobbies a great fire escape."  
"It is a good idea." Gold said.  
"Fine."  
Through a bit of the night, or at least until one, Gold walked around the lobby, looking at all the paintings. The eyes freakishly followed her, but she didn't mind. Until she looked back at Cole, he was in the fetal position on his sleeping bag. Gold didn't bring a sleeping bag, since she had a coat of fur. But she decided to go sleep with Cole, she cuddled up against him to keep him warm.  
Cole was still awake, (little did Gold know, lol) but he didn't mind, his face was pressed right on her chest! When he woke up, just for the hell of it, kissed Gold on the forehead and got up.  
"Holy s, I thought I was dreaming." Cole breathed.  
"Why?" Gold asked as she got up.  
"N-no reason."  
"Aaawwww come on, what's wrong?"  
"Fine… I don't know it you've noticed or not. But I'm afraid of ghosts."  
"We've all noticed, why, you've got nothing to fear."  
"I know, but I just have the feeling I can sense supernatural, the feeling scares me."  
"We Digimon can surpress it, I didn't know humans had the same sense."  
"I don't think we do, and besides, I'm not a Digimon, I can't just stop."  
Just then, every one got up, and quickly drank their Red-Bulls before packing up.  
"Guess we should search the place again?" Brad wondered out loud.  
"No, there should be a basement somewhere." Cole responded.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because a natural human hideout would hide in the basement."  
"Human, I thought it was Bakemon?"  
"Yes, but naturally, they would of attacked from the start. A human is obviously assisting them."  
"So, where do you suppose we go now?"  
"Bet there's a door behind the staircase."  
"How would you know?"  
Cole walked up to Brad and whispered, just loud enough for only the group to hear.  
"I don't, but I have a feeling that mystery Digimon I got a call about will tell us. We just have to find him."  
Everyone was in awe when they got the idea, so they went to the stairs to act like they were looking for a door. Cole had to pack up his things before he could catch up. Before he left to join them, Gold caught him by the surprise and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Maybe we can finish this later?" Cole said with a sleazy smile. (No inappropriate scenes in this story)  
"Sounds good."  
They joined with the others in acting. After a few minutes, they fake gave up and left to their bikes. Before they left the porch, Cole turned around to look at the staircase, just as he hoped… It was open!  
"Knew it!" Cole cheered.  
"What? You knew wha… Holy s it actually worked!" Jesse said.  
"How did you know, you're being strange." Gold questioned.  
"That was obvious, in TV shows, when they give up, something happens… Something like that!" Cole relied.  
"Good point." Everyone said simultaneously.  
As they entered the door underneath the staircase. The room was mainly a long twisting hallway, filled with wine barrels and old, incomplete photos. They barely set a foot into the place, when the staircase closed on them.  
"Great, now how are we supposed to leave?" Jesse whined.  
"W-we don't… Until we clear out this mother fing house!" Cole groaned irritated.  
"Chill out, Cole!" Rock yelled.  
"Yeah man, so what if your afraid of ghosts, it doesn't bother us!" Brad tried to console him before he ripped off Jesse's arms.  
"Fine."  
As they continued, they heard a strange laughing coming from the room at the end of the hallway. When they entered, they found an old, brittle man sitting in what looked like an electric chair. He didn't move, just laughed. It's kinda contagious, I mean, I'm laughing right now! Hehehe…  
"Well, this is awkward." Brad stopped, pointing at the old man.  
"How so?" Flamedramon asked.  
"Well, duh, this totally opens up for an attack!" Rock joined.  
"Then stop talking." Jesse snarled.  
"For once, I'm with Buzzkill!" Cole mocked.  
"Me too!" Gold agreed.  
"Shut the f up you aholes!" Jesse snapped.  
"Fine, let's get this over with." Cole said.  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNCUUUUUUURRRRRR!" A strange voice moaned, it was coming from the human experiment.  
Just then, hundreds of Bakemon came from the shadows. (The shadows were everywhere, except the glowy-ness around the old guy) Everyone prepared for a fight.  
"PEPPER BREATH!" Rock hit one of the Bakemon, bursting into bits of data.  
"D! That was fast!" Brad commented Rock, until the deleted Bakemon was replaced by another. "DIT!!"  
"We'll handle this, right, Flamedramon?" Jesse said.  
"Hopefully, their respawning. FIRE ROCKET!" She flew into the army of Bakemon, clearing out a narrow path, which was replaced with more… Separating Flamedramon from the others.  
"Flamedramon!" Jesse screamed, throughout the entire affair, Cole and Gold just smiled.  
"You know, I bet the only way to stop them, is to take them all out at the same time. And besides, they don't seem to attack. They intend on tiring us out, why are you smiling, Gold?" Cole said calmly.  
"Because I have a plan, why are you smiling?"  
"That old guy's laughing is funny."  
"What ever… LIGHTNING STORM" Gold stood still with her right arm stretched forward, as she shot lightning from her fingertips. The electricity jumped to all the Bakemon. Suddenly, Gold made a fist, and all the Bakemon were deleted. The attack caused whatever was attached to the old guy to overload.  
"Whoa… That was, soooooooooo cool!" Cole stared at the empty space, as they put on night vision goggles due to the darkness.  
Suddenly, Gold collapsed to the ground from exaustion.  
"Oh my got! What's wrong with Gold!?" Jesse asked with a surprised look on her face. Cole ran toward Gold to check her pulse.  
"It's ok, she's just unconscious. Her heart rate is insane though, she'll probably be awake in twenty four hours."  
"D." Brad said.  
Every one but Cole, (Who was tending to Gold) directed their attention to the old guy, who got up and tried to escape… Slowly. He flew across the room and slid into the opposite wall as a yellow blur jumped across the room and landed right beside the man. The figure was a female Renamon, who was about to cave the guys face in.  
"Who the hell are you?" Rock asked, the Renamon didn't respond.  
So, as a kindly response from Cole, he pulled out his gun, and shot her in the right arm, then the left lag, then her left side. She slowly went unconscious, it luckily wasn't fatal.  
"WHAT THE F WAS THAT FOR!?" Jesse screamed.  
"No one kills the innocent when I'm around?"  
"I don't think he's innocent."  
"First, he's too old to even lift toilet paper, let alone wipe his a with it! Second, it's not fatal… Oh s I'm screwed, I have to take care of them don't I?"  
"Yes."  
"You think you can trust me?"  
"No, but your held responsible for any… Accidents."  
"It's not an accident if it's intended."  
"WHAT!?"  
Cole walked to the Renamon and picked her up, along with Gold. Brad called for the ferry, and some medical Transportation and Hummers. No one was gonna ride again.  
When they got on the ferry, Cole wrapped up Renamon in the Medic truck. Anyone who passed by, they would say Cole was fixing up some private injuries… Pulled his groin on a karate kick. (There were some soldiers on the ship) Cole was hiding her, and no one knew why. He locked her and Gold in the back of one of the Hummers.  
Cole had a crazy idea, he looked at the Captain, still didn't move, still two bullet holes in the windshield. He walked up to him, tapped his shoulder.  
"Would you like some candy, little boy?" A old, cold voice asked.  
Cole's only response was to grab the captain, throw him off the ledge, and onto the lower level.  
"Cole, have you gone mad?" One of the soldiers asked as he ran to the mangled captain.  
"Well waddya know, he's been looooong dead!" Jesse turned around to see a dead guy, ripped clothing, a fine mixture of rotting bone and muscle and blue eyes still in tact.  
Cole didn't listen, he piloted the boat until they reached the other side. He drove his Hummer to the plane, (bikes on the back) and got into the plane, never said a word.  
Cole had been in the jet's bedroom, he ha to hand wash the Renamon to get the blood out, and re-wraped her wounds. He had to stay with them, the entire time. He knew who that Renamon was.  
"Rest as long as you want, you'll be easy to find when you don't know where you are… Good job Gold." He said as he set them in the master bed of his house. He sat by them for a while.  
END CHAPTER 5 (just added this little part)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Made it this far, wish the DaD allowed non-lemons)

Chapter 6 (Made it this far, wish the DaD allowed non-lemons)  
Cole stayed by the two kitsunes all night. None of them made a sound, unfortunately the drinks ran dry after a few hours, bathroom breaks were numerous, at least everyone was squeaky clean. The only things that kept Cole awake, were his care for Gold. And the most important question in his life, will she take his hand? Will Renamon accept his help? All he could do was wait until she awoke from her state.  
Sunrise came, and Cole had pulled a frozen turkey out to thaw, he didn't plan on seeing anyone today. The house was spotless, and the stores energy drink supply, restricted to one can. A few hours had passed, Cole had gotten a check for the mission, one hundred thousand dollars. Cole lied to the contractor in saying that the mysterious digimon didn't exist.  
"Finally awake sleepyhead?" Cole said as he saw Gold walk down the stairs.  
"Yeah, what happened, and who was that in the room, she looked pretty bad."  
"Well, you used some attack that took out your energy. As for the Renamon, she'll be with us for a while."  
"Why?"  
"Family affairs."  
"Hmm."  
Throughout the day, the two prepared a fancy dinner. When dinner came, Renamon was STILL unconscious.  
"You think she's dead?" Gold asked.  
"Nah, just out, she'll be back soon enough."  
After dinner, they went to a different bedroom to sleep in, but Cole was in for something different then a good sleep, far different.  
Scene change  
Gold ran through the streets of the town, buildings reduced to rubble, or burning to embers. The sky was red, roads burned like hot coals on her feet. As she looked behind her, she could see the crying citizens along the roads, and something different.  
Three large SUV's crashed through the innocent people, with only Gold on their minds. She ran as fast as she could, but one of the trucks got in front of her, and before she knew it, she was surrounded. The men got out, mangled military clothing, guns pointed at her head.  
"What do you want with me?" Gold cried, unsure of what to do.  
"You, ya digital bastard!" One of them said, moving in to grab onto her.  
"What the f is that!?" One of them asked, pointing to a shadowy figure in the distance.  
"I don't know, take him out, I'll get the girl."  
They pointed at the figure and prepared to fire, when it moved to the left with blinding speeds. It charged toward them, unsheathed its sword, (Long strait katana, green sides) and cut one of the men in half. The others couldn't do anything, as he cut each and every one of them to bits. He then turned to face the one holding onto Gold.  
"Lay one finger on her and…"  
"And what?"  
It pulled out a double Piecemaker from its cloak, and got the man in both eyes.  
"Cole! I'm so glad it's you!"  
"Yeah. Lets go!"  
Cole removed his cloak to reveal his usual clothes. They walked to one of the SUV's, all were locked. Cold clenched his fist, and smashed a drivers side window with the side of his fist, making a LOUD smash.  
"Aaahhhh! F!" Cole grabbed his hand in pain.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Shatterproof glass, I broke it though!"  
Cole's hand was covered in deep cuts and gashes, it bled like crazy. They got in and left the town. They left the sick, the dying, the damned. The world was gone. Trees burned, water nearly gone, survival was nearly impossible, literally unachievable.  
"What!? Oh, it was just a dream." Cole checked his clock, it was midnight. He got out of bed, and reached for the door. "Aaaaahhhh! F! My hand, what the hell's wrong with me!?"  
Cole's right hand was bleeding like mad from various deep cuts.  
"What's wrong, Cole?" Gold got out of bed.  
"Call an ambulance… Aaahhh! My fing hand is in pain."  
"How!?"  
"I'll explain there!"  
When they arrived at the hospital, everyone was there, all eager to hear his accuse. After various stitching, the doctor was finished.  
"There, what happened anyway, Cole?" The doctor asked.  
"Let's just say, power tools aren't toys?"  
"When will you stop your stunts?"  
"Doesn't beet getting alchahol poisoning in front of the queen."  
"Heard about that one, ok, take it easy now!"  
"I'll try."  
Cole had the doctor leave, and the group come in.  
"Ok, cut to the chase, Cole! What the hell happened?" Jesse said.  
"Yeah man, and no lies like, "piss is acidic!" Brad added.  
"Fine, you've all heard of Grimmreapermon?"  
"WHAT!!" everyone gasped in shock.  
"Yeah, thought so, anyway. He strikes anyone who's been to the digital world, but he warns them first. Like in my dream, anything that happened there, happened to me. Take my hand for example."  
"But you've never been to the Digital world!" Brad interrogated.  
"Not true, I spent some time there when I was seven. Big mistake."  
"So, he warned you in your dreams that he's gonna kill you?" Gold asked, rather concerned for Cole's well being.  
"Not exactly. I'm not so lucky, it told me that, Gold and I would be alive through the worst times imaginable."  
"Oh my, isn't there a way to avoid it?"  
"Yes, that's why Renamon's with us."  
"How?"  
"It will be obvious through time."  
Everyone had left back to their homes, Gold drove Cole back in his Sunbeam Tiger. She got to drive it there, and she drove it back. When they got home, they opened the door, to hear a rustling in the kitchen.  
"Finally awake, Renamon?" Cole said as he walked up from behind her.  
"Who are you?" She asked with a low, cold voice.  
"Whoa there, I saved your life!"  
"After you shot me!"  
"I would of killed you if you killed that man."  
"Hmph!"  
"Ok, you hungry?" Renamon didn't respond. "Come on, you and I both know you are, besides, I want to be your friend."  
"Yes."  
"Ok, come on, I'll show you to your room."  
Cole picked her up, and brought her to a room across from his. He set her on the bed, and left to get her something to eat. Cole came back with a plate of leftover roast turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy with a side of peas, a glass of water and a slice of chocolate cake.  
"Eat up, the TV remotes right beside you, I'll come back in a half an hour to check up on you."  
Cole and Gold fought in the basement, Gold was determined to win, but she never did. She was furious that her tamer was a better fighter than her. But he just said "practice makes perfect" and he went to check on Renamon.  
He picked up the empty plate and left to the door.  
"Thankyou." Renamon said with a low voice.  
"No prob, I'm here to help."  
Cole could finally get some sleep, but Gold just lay there in their bed, thinking. 'How is this even possible? I'll ask him at breakfast. Since that Renamon is gonna be here for a while, she has the right to know too!'  
End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (woot… I mean… roflcopter)

Chapter 7 (woot… I mean… roflcopter)

Morning arose in the Green residence. (Their solar, so their off the grid, good way to save the vast wads of cash) Cole woke up first, as usual. He walked down the stairs wearing just a black/white checkered pj pants. He made breakfast, as usual, but he was expecting someone to come over in a little while. An old friend.  
Gold walked down the stairs and went to the island in the kitchen, pulled up a stool, and waited for some food.  
"Morning how was your sleep?" Cole asked.  
"Pretty good, yours?"  
"Great, my hand isn't too well though."  
Cole walked up to Gold and handed her a plate of bacon & eggs with a side of toast and orange juice. He put an extra plate on the table for their furry guest. Cole enjoyed animals.  
"Why are you so cheery?" Gold asked.  
"No reason."  
After a minute, Renamon came down. She sat at the table and ate her food, freakishly silent.  
"So, Renamon, how did you sleep?" Cole asked, but she didn't respond. "Right, Gold, how about some training after breakfast?" Cole sat down and ate.  
"Sure, you'll have to teach me your technique. Which reminds me, how are you so good, your nearly stronger than me,"  
"I'm just really talented."  
"Bulls!"  
The sudden outburst caught Renamon's attention, she turned to observe the outcome.  
"Ah, cats out of the bag then. I guess I can't hide it anymore."  
"Hide what."  
"Although I may be human, there are some aspects of me that are… Out of this world."  
"How so?"  
"Well, my dad started the third party back in the beginning, a bit before I was born. Before death, he managed to kill a digimon with his bear hands. Somehow, the digimon found a way to piss him off, his rage, somehow, managed to absorb the data. As impossible as that sounds, it passed to me."  
"So, you're more powerful?"  
"Not exactly, yes I was at first. But, just like a digimon, I have an ability. Humans have a preset maximum ability, mine was lowered, although I reached it, I have what's called "excess" energy. It accumulates over exercise, my ability lets me relocate it to my strategic advantage. One second I'm fast as the wind, next I'm the Hulk, then I'm bullet proof."  
"Bulletproof?"  
"Yes, to increase my durability, I'm still mortal though."  
"Amazing." Renamon mumbled.  
"Truly, well, now you know, you can still beat me. You just need to learn counter attacks, and know when it's time to attack. As for you." Cole said looking at Renamon.  
"What?"  
"Do you want to stay here for a while?"  
"Sure, why?"  
"It's a long way back to Tokyo."  
"Tokyo?" Gold asked.  
"I have no reason to even step foot there."  
"True, that's why I'm here."  
"So you know her?" Gold asked again.  
"Not really, I do know her tamer is… Was, Rika Nonaka, I know her father."  
"Her parents are divorced."  
"Thus, I do know, but my matters are on Rika."  
"Why?" Gold didn't understand anything.  
"She's dead." Cole responded, Renamon looked down, and silently started to cry.  
"I failed her."  
"No, not even you could of stopped a sniper. You and I are quite similar."  
"How so?"  
"My dad knew her dad, he knew of your existence. But…"  
"But what?" Gold asked, intrigued by the conversation.  
"He's dead too, same with my mom. That's why I was in the digital world when I was seven. My mom died in a shootout, my dad died on a mission before I was born. And I was sent to a testing facility due to my, abilities."  
"So, why am I here, what's my purpose?"  
"The assassin killed my father, mother, and your tamer."

"I wanted to meet you, because my dad was best friends with Mr. Nonaka."

"Does this have anything to do with Grimmreapermon?" Gold asked.  
"No, he's just a pest."  
"Do me a favor Cole? No more secrets!"  
"Fine, by the way, a friend is coming over in an hour, he doesn't know you, so don't be alarmed by his… Appearance."  
An hour had passed, everyone was ready, when someone knocked on the door. It stopped, then the door opened.  
"Yo, where's my little b" The man said, he was normal height, fair muscles, no shirt, slim black leather pants with thick military leather boots with chains all over his legs. His most noticeable trait was his long black hair that went all the way down to his a.  
"Hey, everyone, this is Axel, or Love Fist, whatever you feel like calling him."  
"Everyone? WHOA!! What's with the foxes ya little devil?"  
"Oh, this is my partner, Gold, and this is… A friend."  
"Pleasure to meet you, you both look stunning!" Axel said, shaking their hands. "Vee should be here soon."  
"Vee?"  
Suddenly, a Veemon came through the open door, he looked normal, except for the spiked leather gloves.  
"Hey, I'm Vee."  
"Hey little dude, I'm Cole." Cole said shaking his hand, ignoring the obvious size difference.  
The day went pretty normal, Axel was a non-professional guitarist/singer. They played video games, drank and talked on until six o'clock. Axel decided to take a nap in ANOTHER spare bedroom beside Renamon's. Cole and Gold decided to train, Renamon joined to view their methods.  
"K, remember, unconscious or surrender." Cole said, removing his shirt and putting up his fists.  
"Cut the dialog, this chapter has too much! Lets fight."  
Cole waited for Gold to react, but she stood still, so he moved in. He tried to punch her in the face, but she blocked it, so he countered by punching her in the gut with the other arm, then elbowed her in the back of the head.  
"Remember, most people have other arms, and legs."  
Cole curb stomped her while she was on the ground. She grabbed Cole by the ankle and pulled him down, she got up and held him up by his belt, slamming him into a wall. Cole grabbed her arm as she used him as a flail, which caused her to lose balance, where he grabbed her by the back and slammed her in the opposite wall, then dug her face through the drywall.  
"Balance is one of your best weapons."  
Gold refused another loss, she elbowed him in the stomach, then turned around and punched him in the cheek, them grabbed his head am smeared him along the wall. Renamon was astonished by their methods, the idea of hands on training like this was different, he even posed a challenge.  
Gold went in for the killing blow, she kicked him in the stomach, he hit his head on the ceiling, and landed on his back. He was out like a light bulb.  
"Guess he chose to be unconscious." Gold panted.  
"That was a little violent."  
"Nah, come on, lets get him to bed."  
Renamon agreed, then they brought him upstairs. Vee was a little curious as to why Cole was out with blood on his face, but they told him and moved on. When they looked at the clock, it was ten. They decided to get a quick bite to eat, then go to bed. Vee was a little strange around the two girls, but they ignored that.  
When they went to bed, Gold started to think… Again. 'Maybe I was too rough, it never ends like that. But, I won, I really bear him! But still, I can't stand harming someone I care about. Does he care about me, he does get rough in training, he probably does.'

End Chapter 7 (sorry for constantly ending with Gold's thoughts, and this could be the last of the story… Why? Cuz I got nothing, I'm working on a new series, but that will take a while…… If you can think of a good reason I should continue this series, be my guess and email me it is almost guaranteed I'll respond)


End file.
